House of Ecla
The house of Ecla is located the closest to the Hanta lands and in terms of power with the other houses has been one to be near the top of the Hon Clan. The hills around the city have been the source of ore and material to fund and fuel the forges of the smiths of Ecla. Some of the finest armour and weapons of the Hon clan are forged in the city and have always been the pride for the people of Ecla. While they are loyal and respect the clan leader, the people of Ecla hold true to their own kin. Independent they have always been eager to improve their own political position and power, both in and outside of the Hon clan. The majority of the highlands in which Ecla is settled don't sport the same kind of fertility such as Magnhild, there is a lot of agriculture at the border of Ecla. Down the river grain and hop is made while there is enough game to be hunted. The current jarl of Ecla is Ihor Hon of the Noriko lineage. A stern man who might be past his prime with his sixty-two years old, but a man who demands respect from both his people and many others. Ihor is known for his strict rule over the house of Ecla and his vigour, which is sometimes the source of light-hearted jokes. Other than his strict and harsh rule, Ihor is known for his achievements in war. During the Great War, he led the Hons of Ecla and managed to hold the northern line against the Earth country military that attempted to invade the (past) Fire Country from the north. It wasn't an easy task as Ihor had to bury three of his five sons after the conflict, many do look up to Ihor. He is considered a prime example of how a strict leader that perhaps has become old can still be a good leader for his people. Thegns and Hersirs Various places are being ruled over by thegns and hersirs in the name of the House of Ecla and its leader. Most of these thegns and hersirs earned the approval of ruling over these sites from the jarl of Ecla as they can't just inherit the land and claim it as their birthright. Once approval has been earned, the thegn or hersir has a responsibility to the people who live on the land he or she needs to govern, in the name of their jarls. Within each Hon House there are many hersirs and lesser thegns, while there are a few powerful thegns that rule over more prosperous (or larger/important) settlements in the name of their jarl. = * Galmidal Located in a valley in the highlands, east of Ecla, near the border with the Hanta clan. Gamlistedt is ruled by the thegn Olafr Hon of the Torstein Lineage. The city isn't quite large but it is one of the sites where the House of Ecla gains access to valuable ore and metals from the nearby mountains and hills. Next, to that, the thegn Olafr is obliged to train and provide a good amount of fighters when the jarl of Ecla will call for them. With a few halls where warriors train, it almost seems that the city is primarily focused on just that. To train and ready a steady amount of warriors and to provide Ecla with the metal resources that are being mined close by. The city itself is only protected by a wooden wall with some towers, but no fortification that is really impressive. This is because of the location. The city can only be approached from the north and east. The east is already secured by the major city of Ecla and the northern passage is being secured by watch posts and various fortifications, manned by warriors of Galmistedt. * Hallborg is a fortress located at the northwestern point of the territory of the House of Ecla. The tall and stout walls have prevented invaders from the west and northern direction of the jarldom to get near Ecla without a damn good fight. Stone walls, towers and battlements are manned by hardened men who are being trained in a professional fashion. Ruled over by Kjeld Hon of the Asger Lineage, the place has been a site of discipline and order. Here many are trained to become full-time warriors in the service of the House of Ecla. But not just warriors but also small groups of people are educated and trained to become shinobi operatives in the service o f the jarl of Ecla. In the grey and sombre castle, it is no surprise that the forces trained and staying there often find some reprieve in the grim and harsh training regime. * Stigtorp When approaching Ecla from the southern and more temperate climates, before entering the highlands, chances are big that travelars will come across small settlements like Stigtorp. Within or nearby the highlands, it isn't hard to find a hill to find and start a village. Some good soil and promise of land to farm is enough for some Hons to settle down. Usually in villages like these, inns or taverns are found as well. Like many other villages such as Stigtorp, they are ruled and managed by a hersir. In the case of Stigtorp, the hersir goes by the name Haldor Hon of the Stig Lineage. As some can notice, it is not uncommon to see settlements being named in the honour of its founder or lineage of its founder. Category:Hon House Category:Hon Clan Category:Chonobi